Traditional entropy encoding coding algorithms (such as Huffman coding, adaptive Huffman coding or range coding) can normally be improved by preprocessing their input using a technique designed to enhance the statistical features used by the compression algorithm to achieve coding efficiencies. One example of such a technique is the Burrows-Wheeler transform (“BWT”), where large blocks of input are rearranged in a sorted order. While BWT does improve compression efficiency, it does not replace symbol values, so it may not be as efficient on input streams with a wide variance in symbols, or streams where a large number of the symbols have high values. Thus, a technique to transform these input streams so that they may be efficiently compressed is needed.